¿NO HAY NADA QUE HACER?
by aniyasha
Summary: Por falta de algo que hacer, Temari le pide sierto favor a su novio Shikamaru. pero Gara malinterpreta el asunto. quitale tus sucias manos a mi hermana , nara. sino date por muerto.


**NI HAO.- Publico querido, yo aquí reportándome con esta historia nueva, la cual es un regalo para mi nee-chan**

.

**MEI NARA**

**.**

**Quien me solicito muy amablemente una contribución a esta gran pareja.**

**Y como adoro a mi pequeña hermana, ya que siempre me alienta y me apoya en la dominación mundial , pues lo prometido es deuda, espero no decepcionarte y que te guste para ti con todo mi amor .**

**.**

**Pareja**

**SHIKAMARU Y TEMARI**

**.**

**Tengo que confesar que me costó trabajo, porque no sabía mucho de ellos.**

**Pero ayer me encontré con una historia genial kaoruB, una temporada contigo y ahí, vino la inspiración que tanto necesitaba. Altamente recomendada. Saludos y mis respetos.**

**.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. YO SOLO SUEÑO CON ELLOS T-T.**

**.**

**¿NO HAY NADA QUE HACER?**

**By. Aniyasha**

**.**

Temari era considerada una gran Ninja, ella se encargaba de asuntos diplomáticos con la aldea Konoha, ahí fue donde descubrió el Amor.

El amor se presenta de muchas formas muy distintas y afortunada o desafortunadamente ella se enamoro de nada menos y nada más de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru el Ninja genio en estrategias, capaz de descifrar cualquier código, o realizar planes perfectamente calculados y exitosos.

Pero no todo en la vida es bueno, él también es el hombre más problemático que haya conocido, es un perezoso, flojo, y sobretodo alguien que no se interesa en ella, eso es lo peor, no podía saber lo que le pasaba a ese cabeza hueca.

-¿cómo que no hay nada que hacer hoy ?.- pregunto Temari al vago de su compañero Shikamaru, ella vino de la Aldea Arena, por dos motivos, el primero por cuestiones de exámenes de nuevos integrantes ninjas, el segundo y retorcido motivo era para ver a su perezoso novio. Bueno no eran novios formalmente, pero digo si te has besado más de 30 beses con el mismo sujeto es algo, si el va a tu aldea y se pasa todo el tiempo molestándote y trasteándote cada vez que se puede, también debe de significar algo ¿?. Todos sus compañeros de ella y de él, sabían que existía una relación, no dada a conocer en palabras pero si en actos.

- como escuchaste.- repitió Shikamaru, quien estaba recostado viendo las nubes, se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento numero 15, era nuevo y muy lejano, nadie llegaba ahí, estaba en plena construcción.- Naruto dijo que teníamos el día libre, hablo algo de relajarnos, ya sabes lo problemático que es. Así que simplemente disfruta de tu día libre.

Temari miro el cielo azul, lleno de nubes, y suspiro, ¿nada que hacer?, simplemente platicar con el "casi novio" que tenia.

-Shikamaru, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?.

-dime

-somos novios ¿verdad? , cuestiono la rubia.

El chico volteo su rostro para ver a su novia.

-si.- dijo simplemente y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Temari ya se esperaba una respuesta tan simple como esa, bueno ella tampoco era buena con palabras, y había un dicho que decía"acción equivale a reacción".

-mi hermano me ha preguntado, cuando pedirás mi mano formalmente, a mis 25 años no soy ya una niña.

El silencio se presento, y por fin él contestó.

Si quieres se lo puedo decir a Gara mas tarde al fin de cuentas él está aquí.

-en serio.

-sí, no veo porque no decir lo que todos ya saben.

Esto causo emoción en Temari y una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Shikamaru parecía querer dormir, ella sabía que él estaba aburrido, mordiéndose el labio inferior, le pidió un favor. Era una idea que desde hace mucho le cruzaba por la cabeza y en este momento después de una declaración de amor como la de él, no veía por qué no pedirle "eso".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Gara y Naruto se encontraban afueras del local de organizadores de fiestas, sus novias de ambos, se encontraban en el interior eufóricas hablando de todo tipo de cosas para casarse, ellos aburridos de escuchar lo mismo salieron con la escusa de tomar aire. Estaban tan aburridos mirando la gente pasar cuando se percataron de la pareja que paso sin dirigirles la palabra.

-¿ a donde irán?.- pregunto naruto

-no lo sé, pero tenía algo que decirle a temari, vamos a seguirlos, es mejor si platico con ella.

Gara y Naruto se encaminaron en dirección por donde se fueron los novios.

Temari junto con Shikamaru, en vez de utilizar la puerta del hotel entraron por las ventanas de la habitación donde se hospedaba la rubia.

Naruto se quedo paralizado al ver el aura negra de gara.

-¿Por qué fueron a la habitación de temari sin utilizar la puerta?

-bueno gara no hay que ser genios para saber qué es lo que van hacer.- el rubio se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver que los ojos verdes de gara brillaban de enojo.- vamos todos somos adultos, y tu sabes de esto, tu lo realizas.

-Él ni siquiera me ha pedido formalmente su mano, así que para mi ellos son simple amigos.

-por kami gara, por lo que a mí me ha tocado presenciar, se perfectamente que ha "eso" no se les llama amigos. Mira vámonos de aquí, aremos mal tercio al interrumpirlos.

-no.- fue la negación del kasekage.- quiero asegurarme que temari está bien.

Dicho esto se adentro al hotel, Naruto lo persiguió, era mejor estar listo por si gara quería exterminar a Shikamaru.

Llegando a la habitación de temari, se escuchaba a la perfección la conversación que sostenían en su interior.

Naruto y Gara se acercaron a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-vamos shikamaru, se lento sabes que soy primeriza.

Gara entrecerró los puños. Naruto se puso rojo.

-tú me lo pediste temari, así que es mejor que te pongas facilita y cooperes.

-si te lo pedí porque tenía mucha curiosidad y sé que a ti te gusta mucho hacerlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.- pregunto curioso Shikamaru

-Naruto me lo digo, que si quería conquistarte seria con esto.

Gara miro a Naruto con profundo odio. Este simplemente tembló por la mirada que aseguraba mucho dolor.

-mmmmmm

Se escucho un gemido.

Y gara tembló de impotencia, Naruto tembló de miedo.

-es mejor irnos, creo que ya escuchamos mucho gara.- dijo en susurro naruto.

Gara afirmo con la cabeza dispuesto a retirarse, pero la conversación se reanudo. Y lo que digo su hermana llamo de nuevo su atención.

-tranquilo no seas brusco shikamaru.- grito

- no sabía que fueras una mujer débil, lo que me gusta de ti es tu fuerza temari. Así que mejor ábrete de nuevo, iré mas calmado, te lo prometo, si, así, ya ves que si pones de tu parte sale mejor.

-mmmm

Otro gemido por parte de la chica se escucho.

Esto sacaba de sus casillas a Gara, quien empezaba a reunir arena.

Naruto estaba preocupado por lo que fuera hacer el kasekage.

Y en la habitación se seguían escuchando cosas.

-ya ves, lo hiciste mejor lento. Creo que con más práctica lo podre hacer muy bien shikamaru.

-practicaremos toda la tarde si quieres. Por mi no hay problema yo aguantare.

- ¿en que otros lugares podemos hacerlo?

Gara trajo duro, su hermana era muy atrevida.

Naruto empezó a interesarse en la conversación, él pensaba realizar ciertas cosas con Hinata. Esto le alborotó las hormonas.

-pues podemos hacerlo en muchos lugares temari, sobre la mesa, en el piso, en tu oficina, en mi casa, en tu casa, existen muchos lugares.

-shikamaru, me gustaría hacerlo en el bosque. Si con todo el pasto como alfombra

-si quieres por mi perfecto, aquí voy de nuevo ya te deje descansar mucho tema.

Una risa melodiosa por parte de la chica se escucho.

Gara no sabía que su hermana podía reír tan alegre. Algo en su corazón se entibió. Ella era feliz, eso debería ser suficiente para él.

Naruto interpreto esa risa como cuando Hinata está satisfecha con él en la cama.

Gara estaba a punto de marcharse junto con Naruto, cuando temari grito.

-idiota holgazán, me lastimas mis sentimientos, eres un grandísimo baka.

-vamos no es para tanto, tranquilízate, lo intentaremos de nuevo, haber vuélvete abrir.

-ni lo sueñes, al demonio todo.

-no seas obstinada temari, por favor copera o lo haré a las malas y no te gustara.

-si te atreves a tocarme Shikamaru, será tu muerte.

-eso ya lo veremos, ábrete.

-no quiero.

-deja de gritar mujer problemática.- se escucho un golpe.- ya vez te dije que sería por las malas si no quieres.

-suéltame shikamaru. No quiero, no quiero, no me toques.

Eso fue lo último que se escucho, porque de repente la puerta se abrió y entro gara cubierto de arena dispuesto atacar sin piedad al monstro que osaba dañara a su hermana.

Naruto entro de forma brusca para sujetar a gara.

Pero cuál fue la sorpresa al ver lo que realmente estaba haciendo Shikamaru y Temari.

Jugando Shoji.

La pareja estaba aturdida, ellos se encontraban en la cama jugando con el tablero.

Sorprendidos de esa entrada por parte de Gara y Naruto.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?.- pregunto temari de mal humor.

Shikamaru sencillamente se sentó bien en la cama, evaluándolos.

-yo pensé que él te estaba dañando.- fue la escusa de gara, con la cara roja.- escuche parte de la conversación. Y pensé que él te estaba forzando.

-y yo simplemente lo acompañaba.

Temari agarro su gran abanicó y dio rienda suelta su técnica. Saco a los intrusos por la ventana, no le importo hacerla más grande.

De esa forma, Gara y Naruto volaron por los aires de la aldea Konoha

La mirada verde se poso sobre la oscura de Shikamaru, y rompieron a risas, ese par de seguro habían pensado otras cosas.

-tu hermano es muy sobre protector, ¿crees que de la autorización para nuestro compromiso?

-Gara es un entrometido, cuanto ha cambiado y de seguro es por la mala influencia de Naruto.- negó con la cabeza y acomodo de nuevo el tablero sobre la cama.- no me interesa si nos da su permiso, ya soy lo suficiente grandecita para pedirle permiso.

-eres un gran problema para tu hermano.

Ella le regalo la sonrisa más hermosa que shikamaru haya visto.

-no.- fue la respuesta de ella para acercarse y robarle un pequeño beso.- soy tu problema. Tendrás que lidiar conmigo por siempre.

El sonrió de medio lado y pasaron la tarde jugando.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

HASTA AQUÍ

SE QUE ME QUEDO RARO

LOSE

COMPRENDANME ES MI PRIMERA VEZ CON ESTA GENIAL PAREJA.

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.

QUE TAL LES GUSTO?

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR.

Espero que te haya gustado hermanita.

Y haciendo promoción les recomiendo también otra fantástica pareja Minato y Kushina.

SAYO NOS LEEMOS Y QUE ESTEN BIEN.

(http: .net /u/ 3054382 / Minkus_BN) ESTE ES el link donde hay un genial concurso, me encantaría que lo checaran y votaran por las historias que mas les guste yo tengo dos:

**-LA NUERA RARITA DE KUSHINA Y MINATO.-** en esta historia kushina apuesta con Hiashi que Hinata Hyuuga caería ante el encanto Uzumaki que tendría su Hijo Naruto. Por su puesto el líder del clan Hyuuga nunca creyó posible esta unión.

**- BESANDO SAPOS.-** Minato realiza mal los sellos de invocación y termina en convertirse en un sapo. Kushina quien odia a los sapos tiene que besar a más de 100 animalitos, por salvar a Minato. ¿Cuántos sapos besarías para encontrar a tu príncipe azul?


End file.
